


Вскрывая шрамы

by Sapphorequiem



Category: Nier Gestalt | Nier Replicant | Nier (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Упоминание изнасилования, да работа капец триггерная а че вы хотели это ниер репликант, но в конце комфортинг, описание панических атак, упоминание насилия, я поигралась с оформлением кста
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25995835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphorequiem/pseuds/Sapphorequiem
Summary: Он забыл. Забыл о море, что касалось горизонта, о красивых ракушках на берегу, солёном воздухе, большом красивом доме. Забыл о том, что всегда его там ожидало. Но после стольких лет, в самый неподходящий момент, воспоминания вернутся. Ведь шрамы остаются навсегда, даже если пытаешься их не замечать.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	Вскрывая шрамы

**Author's Note:**

> Этот драббл был очень сильно вдохновлён рассказом "Красное и Чёрное" по Репликанту. Так что логично что тут можно встретить очень неприятные для многих темы, но в подробности я особо не вдавалась если что. Да, рассказ неплохо бы знать перед чтением, но думаю можно насладиться этим крошечным фиком и так.

День был удивительно солнечный и тёплый. Солнце светило оранжевыми лучами, расплёскивало свет по комнате. Ниер проснулся нехотя, едва заставив себя подняться с тёплой постели. В доме было так тихо, что он слышал собственное сердцебиение. Даже не одевшись, он пошёл умываться, но внезапно его внимание привлекло какое-то движение на краю бокового зрения. Повернувшись, он встретился взглядом с собственным отражением. Похоже, ткань, которой он когда-то завесил большое зеркало, слетела. Ниер посмотрел на себя: он был довольно высоким, худощавым, но всё ещё крепко сбитым. Он не видел своего отражения в этом большом зеркале уже очень давно, так как завесил его серым отрезком ткани, который весьма любезно одолжила ему Попола. Он склонился ближе к зеркалу, внимательно разглядывая собственное лицо — неужели он так изменился за пять лет? Хмыкнув, Ниер погладил себя по щеке, выискивая что-то в собственных глазах, но нашёл лишь тёмные круги под ними. Его рука скользнула ниже, он устало потёр затёкшую шею, коснулся ключицы. После сна он вечно чувствовал себя так, будто кто-то вылил на него масло: когда он проводил рукой по спине, на ладони оставалось маслянистое вязкое чувство и она блестела жирным блеском в солнечном свете. 

“Ничего, — подумал он, стараясь согнать неприятное чувство, — вымоюсь и всё пройдёт”. 

Его внимание приковал довольно большой синяк на животе. Должно быть, осталось после свадьбы Короля Фасада. Вспомнив о Короле, Ниер немного погрустнел. Нужно будет как-нибудь заглянуть к нему и проведать. Он осторожно дотронулся до свежего фиолетового синяка, и тот отозвался острой болью. Поскорее бы он зажил, а то смотрится жутко, да и болит сильно. _Его рука скользнула ниже_. Он коснулся пальцами шрама на бедре. Это был неровный рубец, полученный им очень давно. Шрам шёл поперёк бедра рваной полосой: рана была не особо длинная, но глубокая, и ему тогда пришлось выдумывать историю о том, как он помогал плотнику и случайно зацепился за гвоздь или что-то в таком роде. Ложь была ужасно глупой, и теперь Ниеру было стыдно, что он так нагло обманывал сестру, но тогда он считал, что поступает правильно. Он погладил шрам подушечками пальцев. Ниер хорошо помнил, как он врал о ране, как разбирался с ней после, и как Йона ужасно за него волновалась. 

“Но откуда он? — подумал про себя Ниер, внимательно всматриваясь в своё отражение. — Когда я его получил?” 

Он пожал плечами и склонился, чтоб завесить зеркало обратно. Взявшись за отрезок ткани, Ниер снова взглянул на своё отражение. 

“ _О_ , — пронеслась быстрая мысль в его голове. — _Вспомнил_ ”. 

Его замутило. В голове всё закружилось, в горле встал горький комок желчи. Едва сдержав рвотный позыв, Ниер отвернулся от зеркала и поскорее завесил его куском ткани. Его затрясло и бросило в жар, его словно пригвоздило к полу. По всему телу пробежали мурашки. Сердце заколотилось, как бешеное, кровь застучала в ушах красной стальной грозой, помчалась табуном диких коней. Горло сдавило, будто кто-то сомкнул пальцы у него на шее и надавил, _прямо как тогда_. Он медленно сел на пол, ещё холодный с ночи. Комната зашипела, вскипела как масло и обожгла глаза, всё вокруг закричало, даже воздух задрожал в немом крике. Он закрыл лицо руками, чтоб спрятаться, но темнота рябила и кипела у него под веками. 

Ему стало невыносимо страшно. Как бы сильно он ни закрывал глаза, омерзительное восковое воспоминание мелькало перед глазами. **_Его с силой дёрнули за волосы, бросили на пол. Что там было? Нож? Такой острый, что обжигает. Крови тогда было много. Он едва сознание не потерял, а, может, и терял, просто не заметил. Тогда комната тоже кричала, и воздух дрожал. И Ниер тоже дрожал. Но терпел._ **

— Ради Йоны, — охрипшим голосом прошептал сам себе Ниер, чтоб успокоиться, чтоб утешить себя. Почему говорить было так сложно? Он что, кричал? 

Всё ради Йоны. Он улыбался ради Йоны. Сражался ради Йоны. Плакал, дышал, жил ради Йоны. Она была для него всем. Он мог сделать всё, что угодно ради Йоны. **_Даже если он ненавидел это, даже если его выворачивало наизнанку._ **

Ниер даже не заметил, что успел расплакаться. Постепенно, ему стало легче. Он сумел подняться, вымыться, одеться наконец. Всё это далось ему с таким трудом, словно он перед этим бежал без остановки до самого Приморья и обратно. Воспоминания снова начали растворяться в сознании, как круги на воде. Зачем ему бежать в Приморье? Он уже давно не тот маленький мальчик. Мертвецы уже никого не ждут и не тревожат. Тогда почему его всё же тревожат? **Почему ему так больно? Почему он не может перестать плакать?**

Его всё же вырвало на пол. 

*******

— Ниер? — Попола, сидевшая за своим столом в Библиотеке, подняла брови в удивлении. — Сегодня ты рано. 

— Да, — согласно кивнул Ниер, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. — Просто хотел спросить, нет ли у тебя какой-то работы для меня. 

— Не знаю, — печально вздохнула она, покачав головой. — А даже если и найдётся, честно, не знаю, смогут ли тебе за неё заплатить. 

Ниер хмыкнул, выдержав секундную паузу. 

— Тогда пойду, — ровным тоном сказал он, разворачиваясь и направляясь к двери. — Ещё увидимся, Попола.

— О, ты сегодня подвязал волосы, — подметила она, поднимаясь из-за стола и подойдя к нему ближе. — Погоди, у тебя тут выбилось. Ты что-то давно их не подвязывал. 

Ниер слегка повернулся, но с места не сдвинулся. **_Ничего такого, если она дотронется, правда?_ **Но когда Попола коснулась его волос, чтоб поправить выбившиеся пряди, он резко повернулся и схватил её за запястье — не сильно, но достаточно, чтоб она ошеломлённо замерла на месте. 

— Не прикасайся ко мне, — сказал он тихо, может, слишком злобно. Он отпустил её руку, и Попола слегка попятилась. 

Ниер ощутил, как от резко накатившей волны стыда у него полыхают щёки. _Прямо как тогда._ Перед Пополой он ощущал себя совсем маленьким и глупым мальчишкой. 

— Прости, — поспешно выпалил Ниер, чувствуя, как его собственный голос ломается пополам. — Я не хотел. 

Горло снова сдавило, на глаза навернулись слёзы. Ниер тихо всхлипнул, неспособный выдавить из себя ни звука. 

— Ну, чего ты? — мягким тоном сказала Попола, пытаясь его успокоить. — Тише, всё хорошо. 

— Я… — слова вертелись у него в голове, танцевали прямо на кончике языка, но он не мог связать из них ничего путного. — Это так страшно, Попола. 

Он и сам не заметил, как она крепко его обняла, и он вцепился в Пополу, словно клещ. Слёзы сами шли из его глаз без остановки. **_Он так устал. Так устал от всего этого._ **

Попола держала его в объятиях так бережно, словно он был крохотным птенчиком, выпавшим из гнезда. 

— Всё будет хорошо, — сказала она, бережно расплетая его волосы. Они мягко легли ему на плечи, и шею защекотало. Волосы у него были подстрижены дурно, а потому торчали во все стороны. 

— Всё хорошо, Ниер, — приговаривала Попола, поглаживая его по голове. Точно так же делала мама всякий раз, когда он начинал плакать. — Тише. Всё пройдёт. 

Он ничего не ответил, сдавленно всхлипнув. Странно, но в этот раз ему стало легче. **Ему даже не было противно.**

— Спасибо, Попола, — тихо прошептал он. Попола ничего ему не ответила, но всё прекрасно услышала.


End file.
